The Best Kind
by TheWayOutIsUp
Summary: My take on what happened between Captain Stacy's funeral and Peter's comment to Gwen in class. Set in the world of The Amazing Spiderman film. 2012


Hey guys, this is my take on what happened between the funeral and classroom scenes at the end of The Amazing Spiderman. This is my first fic so any reviews or critiques would be great!  
Thanks,

-TheWayOutIsUp

* * *

Peter sat up in his bed breathing heavily. Running his fingers through his hair Peter groaned. He had been having a nightmare. Dr. Conners had been on the loose, a giant uncontrollable, invulnerable lizard stampeding throughout the streets of New York. He went to fight Connors and was losing badly when Gwen appeared, smashing a vase against the man's head. Their eyes met for only a moment, an electric connection racing between them until she was thrown out of the window by a swipe to the face. "NO!" He could still hear his own shouts, even now that he was awake. Peter threw off his blanket and got dressed, remembering with a shudder the sickening noise Gwen's body made when she hit the ground.

He had promised to stay away.

He had promised.

But he had to see that she was all right.

Peter slipped on his mask and became Spiderman. Quietly as to not wake Aunt May he left the house, swinging from building to building. The exhilaration of flight shook off some of his nerves, it made him feel invincible and free. As Peter neared her apartment he steeled himself. No contact. Just make sure she's okay and leave. He swung up to Gwen's fire escape and was surprised to find her light on.

He peered silently into the window and his breath hitched at the sight of her. Gwen Stacy was sitting on her bed reading and listening to music, none the wiser to the fact that Spiderman was outside her room. Peter receded into his thoughts. She was so beautiful, her blonde hair and doe eyes quickly distracted him. He missed her, so without thinking he reached up and knocked twice on the window. She looked up.

Shit.

It wasn't anger in her eyes, or hate, it was sadness. Peter's insides surged with guilt. He shouldn't have come. Why did he knock on her window? Stupid! Stupid!

Gwen got up and moved towards him. What was he going to say? "Hi, just checking to make sure you aren't dead. Okay. Bye."?

He took off his mask. Gwen opened her window and before he could say anything, "What are you doing here Peter?" She sounded tired but not in the sleepy way. He gulped; Peter had never been very good with words. "I was worried."

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?"

"I thought you were supposed to stay away from me."

"Gwen,"

Gwen rolled her eyes but stepped back and allowed Peter to climb into her room. "What are you doing here Peter?" she asked again. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I had a nightmare about you." Gwen remained silent, just looking at him. Peter went on, "You died. I needed to make sure you were okay."

There was a pause.

"Peter, Doctor Connors is locked away with no more mutant powers. I'm fine."

Silence.

But Peter could tell she wasn't fine. She looked sad. Her face seemed gaunt and she seemed to have gotten thinner since her fathers death. He wondered if staying away was really doing Gwen any good at all. Shouldn't he be there for her? Peter took a step towards her and Gwen took a step back and looked away.

"Is that all?"

Her words were harsh and cut like knives through the air. Peter flinched at the tone. No. No that wasn't all. He wanted her more than he ever had before. For years she had been unattainable, just a girl in a photo. He didn't want to lose her.

It slipped out. "No."

Peter wanted to slap himself. He had promised her dad he would stay away! That was Captain Stacey's dying wish and he wouldn't betray that. He couldn't. His body wasn't listening to his brain and he took an unconscious step forward. Gwen didn't move.

* * *

He remembered the day after her father's funeral when she came to see him. Even then she was beautiful, despite being angry and upset she had still looked like an angel. He had put on a stony face, wanting bury his emotions and do what he had promised. But she was too smart. "He made you promise didn't he? To stay away." It was more of a statement than a question. Then she had walked away from him, into the rain.

* * *

He snapped back to reality, and glanced at Gwen. She was waiting for him to say something. He couldn't find the words. He took two quick steps and was in her personal space. Peter looked into her eyes and saw something hidden behind the wary exterior. Maybe she missed him too. He reached out, pulling her close to him.

"Peter.."

But he was already kissing her and she was kissing him back. It was the happiest he had been in a while, holding her close, sure that she was safe. He broke away first resting his head against hers. He had missed her.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

She looked up at him, "To me or my dad?" she asked.

Peter laughed roughly, "Both I guess, but mostly you. I stayed away like I promised but it didn't do anybody any good."

"What about my dad?" Murmured Gwen.

Peter didn't even hesitate, "I think I'm going to have to break that promise." He said, a small smile forming on his lips. "If you'll take me back of course." Gwen leaned forward and kissed him in response.

Peter chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes?"

Sirens roared by outside blaring through the city streets, something was up. Peter hesitated, not wanting to leave. Gwen noticed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pushing him towards the window.

"Go get em."

He grinned as he slid on his mask and looked back. Gwen was smiling, smiling for the first time in a while. Peter waved to her and waggled his butt jokingly before jumping off the fire escape and back into the night, her laughter still ringing pleasantly in his ears.

* * *

It had been a week since Peter had appeared at Gwen's window and school had restarted. The area torn apart by Dr. Connors had been repaired and for most kids life was back to normal. Peter however, was running late.

This was the third time this week and he knew his teacher wouldn't be pleased.

"Ah, Peter nice of you to finally join us."

He sat down behind Gwen and took out his notes. "Sorry Miss Ritter, it wont happen again. I promise." He said apologetically.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Peter." She said before turning back to the blackboard. Peter grinned and leaned forward towards Gwen.

"But those are the best kind."


End file.
